becky_gfandomcom-20200223-history
Becky from the Block
"Becky from the Block" is a song by Becky G. It samples the song "Jenny from the Block" by Jennifer Lopez. Videos Becky G - Becky from The Block Lyrics Children growing Woman producing Men going to work And some do stealing Everyone's gotta make a living Inglewood Inglewood Inglewood I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from Yo, first grade, Oak street elementary A few blocks from the Inglewood cemetery I lived through hard times, according to my memory Then I learned to rhyme like I'm reading up the dictionary I still walk to the Kelso Market Even though I get to walk them red carpets My family lived in my grandpa's garage So I started working just to help out my pops It all started when my grandpa crossed over Now one day I'm a be a crossover Right now it's just who is that girl? But one day I'm a be all around the world I still get grounded, always stay grounded Still do chores even when I'm on tour One thing's for sure, I'm a always be me That west side Becky, Becky, Becky G I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from Yo, what you know about that In-N-Out life? And what you know about that 4×5 drive? My life is changing quickly right before my eyes It hits me every time that I'm on Hollywood and Vine If you wanna date me, you gotta ask my Daddy And my 30 uncles, you can meet them in an alley! And one day I'm a bring home a Grammy But no matter what I'll be bringing home Randy's Donuts, so what? Holla when you see me I'm still the same B, even when I'm on TV Still rocking J's with my diamonds and pearls You can take me out the hood, but not the hood out of the girl Yes I love sushi, love my calamari But ain't no better chef than my very own mommy If you can't catch me roaming in my barrio I'm with my litas praying the Rosario Inglewood, Inglewood, Inglewood I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from I won't stop till I get to the top I'm so, I'm so Becky from the block Always had a little, but I want a lot No matter where I go I know where I came from Inglewood, Cali girl for life Shout outs, to Jennifer Lopez Latinos stand up West Side Yea, Yea L.A.! Category:Songs